vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
William Birkin (RE2 Remake)
|-|Human= |-|G1= |-|G2= |-|G3= |-|G4= |-|G5= Summary Dr. William Birkin (ウィリアム・バーキン) was a virologist who worked for Umbrella Pharmaceuticals in the 1970s-1990s. The head of the Golgotha Virus research project,4 he turned against the Umbrella Corporation after failing to achieve a promotion to its executive. The company's attempts to prevent an unauthorized deal with the U.S. military served as a catalyst for the events of the Raccoon City Destruction Incident. He was the husband of Annette Birkin and father of Sherry Birkin. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 9-A | At least 9-A Name: William Birkin, "G" Origin: Resident Evil Age: 36 years old Gender: Male Classification: Human, G-Mutant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Disease Manipulation (Can infect other humans with the G-virus), Reactive Evolution (Gs undergo constant evolution and mutation to adapt to their environments and circumstances, transforming into stronger forms over time and in response to trauma), Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid) Attack Potency: Wall level (Should be comparable to the zombies) | At least Small Building level (Effortlessly killed the Tyrant before mutating and becoming stronger several times) | At least Small Building level (Grew even larger and consumed everything in his path, including lots of zombies and several train wagons). Speed: Superhuman with higher combat speed (Can keep up with Leon S. Kennedy and Claire Redfield) | Superhuman with higher combat speed (Faster than before) | Below Average Human (Has collapsed into a nearly immobile blob) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Should be comparable to the Tyrant) | At least Class 10, likely higher (Can briefly hold back a large storage crate, throw around large gas tanks, and rip away large chunks of a wall) | At least Class 10, likely higher Striking Strength: Wall Class (Can easily tear people apart) | At least Small Building Class (Stabbed straight through the Tyrant) | At least Small Building Class Durability: Wall level | At least Small Building level | At least Small Building level, likely higher (He was only killed by NEST's self-destruction). His regeneration makes it difficult to kill him. Stamina: Very high, though he can be knocked unconscious by extensive damage, leaving him to rest until he regenerates and transforms once more. Range: Extended melee range to several meters Standard Equipment: An iron pipe, in his first form Intelligence: Doctor William Birkin was a child prodigy and a promising researcher for Umbrella who developed many bioweapons, including the T and G-Viruses. However, after injecting himself with the G-Virus, he slowly succumbed into a mindless, animalistic fervor who thought only of survival and reproduction. Weaknesses: As he succumbs to the G-Virus, Birkin slowly loses all his intelligence. The G-Virus is only compatible with those closely related to him by blood; in his case, this is only his daughter. As he transforms, severe injuries will ultimately cause him to mutate into a giant, mindless blob that can barely move. Key: G1 | G2-G4 | G5 Note: With the exception of the Resident Evil 1 remake, all other remakes that include RE2 and RE3 Remakes are considered an alternate timeline of the main Resident Evil canon. As proved here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: SCP-106 (SCP Foundation) 106's Profile (Speed was equalized and G3 was used) Rick Taylor (Splatterhouse) Rick's Profile (Both were at 9-A, William was in G2, Speed was equalized, Battle took place in Raccoon City, and Rick had a Shotgun with 16 shells and an axe) The Highwayman (Darkest Dungeon) Highwayman's Profile (Both were 9-A, Birkin was in first key. Highwayman's optional equipment was restricted and speed was equalised.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Resident Evil Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Disease Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Capcom Category:Geniuses Category:Horror Characters Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Monsters Category:Mutants Category:Parents Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Scientists Category:Transformation Users Category:Villains Category:Tier 9 Category:Evil Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Pipe Users Category:Claw Users